


Aristotle

by Raging_Nerd



Series: The Anderson Bunch [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Books, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), RK900 reads Shakespeare, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: In which Conan finds a cat, and isn't quite sure what to do if Hank finds it.





	Aristotle

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two! In which Conan gets a cat, and we meet my OC: Clementine!
> 
> My tumblr: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/

Conan sighed softly.

 

He loved the cool breeze that was associated with spring.

 

As of now, he was leaving the bookstore (in his messenger bag were two plays by Shakespeare, and a self help book he saw for a good price).

 

Conan really didn’t _need_ the books, but the android liked to read, so… there was that.

 

He was currently on his way to pick up Cole and Ferris from the park (he had left them there because he wanted to buy his books in peace), and was briskly walking through the busy streets of Detroit.

 

Using his GPS (that was his brain), Conan took a turn into an alley.

 

By taking this route, he’d cut down his walking time by 5 minutes, and avoid congestion.

 

His word for people.

 

Talk about a bonus.

 

Covering ground in long strides, Conan didn’t realize the mammal in his path until he kicked it 5 feet away. He wouldn’t have stopped if he didn’t hear the startled yelp that sounded shockingly like a -

 

Meow?

 

“Hello,” the android called, walking towards the sound, and sure enough, there stood a kitten (probably no older than a month), with the _nastiest_ black coat Conan had ever seen.

 

He kicked a kitten.

 

Said kitten pranced around, looking at Conan with its two colored irises. From his scan, the kitten appears to be  female and 3 weeks old.

 

He stooped down. What did he have to do now?

 

“Hello cat. My name is Conan RK- Anderson.”

 

The black kitten watched him.

 

He sighed heavily.

 

He wanted to take the cat home, but Sumo probably-

 

Nope. Sumo loves everyone and everything.

 

What about Hank? He could easily hide the kitten from him (she was _really_ small).

 

And his brothers would love her.

 

He smiled happy, with his choice, before scooping the kitten up in his arms. His glasses slipped down his nose as he watched her get comfortable. When she was done, she looked at him, her blue and grey eyes practically yelling “now what?”

 

Conan shrugged, resuming his walk.

 

When the park came into view, he froze.

 

Cole and Ferris were talking to a woman (stranger, mind you), and were smiling like idiots.

 

Especially Ferris.

 

Walking towards them, the boys grinned in his direction.

 

“Hey Conan,” the chorused in perfect harmony. The woman with them, smiled at him, her burnt orange eyes visible metres away.

 

“This is Clementine,” Ferris clarified. “She’s an android!” Cole nodded.

 

“Is that a kitten?” She asked.

 

(It was only then did he realize how short she was).

 

Conan nodded, using a hand to push his frames up his nose.

 

“May I hold it?”

 

The RK900 nodded again.

 

His younger brothers watched curiously from where they stood. Ferris eyed him warily, and the older boy glared.

 

He doesn’t have to answer to them.

 

“What’s its name,” Clementine asked, cooing at the kitten.

“Aristotle,” Conan answered without a beat.

 

Clementine smiled, passing off the kitten to Cole. “It’s a male?”

 

Conan looked at her confused. “No. A girl.”

 

The black haired girl watched him. “But you named her- nevermind.”

 

Conan nodded, looking back at his brothers, who were currently playing with Aristotle in the sand.

 

The android wrinkles his nose. Dirty cat.

 

He almost forgot the female besides him.

 

“So you’re name is Clementine? Like the berry?” He asks.

 

Said android looks at him kindly. “Yes. My owners named me after the colour of their walls. They claim they were rushing, and Clementine sounded cute enough.”

 

Conan nods again.

 

“And you’re name is Conan?” She counters.

 

The android hums his confirmation, and proceeds to explain how when Clementine leans over to look at him.

 

“When my brother ‘woke me up,’ he wanted a name that would suit me. I was faster, better, stronger; I had to have something that lived up to my qualities. Conan means high and wise. I guess it fits.”

 

She opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Ferris’ girly screaming.

 

“Ferris, what’s wrong,” Conan yells, running towards the two boys.

 

The boy’s black hair fell messily onto his face, as his tears stuck to his skin. “Aristotle scratched me.”

 

Conan raises an eyebrow unimpressed, but remembers Ferris is to act just like a child.

 

He sighs.

 

Picking up his kitten, he beckons the boys to follow him.

 

Walking towards Clementine, she nods when she realizes they’re leaving.

 

“It was nice meeting you boys.” She rubs behind Aristotle’s eard softly. “And you kitty!”

 

Conan will ask the boys who she is later.

 

Upon their arrival to the Anderson family home, If Conan could pale, he was right now.

 

Ferris tugged his sweater. “Are you okay?”

 

There in the driveway was Hank’s car. The silly five seater they all manage to cramp into sometimes.

 

And _there_ on the porch, was none other than Hank himself talking to Nathen.

 

“Hey Dad!” Cole yells, running into his father’s arms.

 

Ferris follows him, at a much slower pace.

 

When Hank looks up and catches Conan’s eyes, he almost shuts down right then and there.

 

“Hey Conan!”

 

Nathen waves him over, and he obliges warily.

 

Here goes nothing.

 

“Lieutenant,” he begins, and Hank’s smile drops.

 

“I found this cat in the alley,” he adds, holding up Aristotle, who proceeds to yawn in his face.

 

“She doesn’t have a home, and I really love her, so-”

 

“Wait,” is all the older man says, and Conan wants to give up.

 

“You just met the cat today, and you’re already in love with it!?” Hank questions. “That’s not okay, son.”

 

Conan pulls Aristotle to his chest and looks away. “It’s true love,” he mumbles.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Alright, whatever, you can keep it.”

 

Conan stops, before turning his head to look at Hank.

 

“Seriously!?”

 

“Do I look like- you know what? Hurry up before I change my mind.”

 

Conan almost cries.

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you dad, thanks!”

 

And with that he bolts into the house.

 

He could’ve sworn he heard Hank mumble, “weird kid” under his breath, but right now, he could only smell the stench that was his kitten.

 

He wrinkled his nose.

 

Dirty cat.


End file.
